


The one where Bellamy tries to make Clarke stay in bed *-*

by selflessbellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby finds out!, Bellarke-y goodness, F/M, in an awkward way though, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflessbellamy/pseuds/selflessbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Or the one where Abby finds out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Bellamy tries to make Clarke stay in bed *-*

To be honest, Kane found Abby’s frustrated pacing horribly contagious, so after about a solid minute, where the constant sound of footsteps against metal almost had him pull his own hair out, he finally decided to speak up:

"Why don’t you just quit it and tell me what’s going on? Because reorganizing the guard _can_ be really hard without the assist of the chancellor.” On Bellamy Blake and her daughter’s stubborn requests, they had taken to consideration that perhaps some change should be made to the guard around Camp Jaha after all.

"I haven’t seen Clarke since last night. Nobody has in fact, and I’m starting to get nervous already. Somehow, I deeply doubt that she’s going to stop rebelling until we find the last of her friends. What if she’s made a run for it?" Having been in medical for the past four hours, this was her first chance to go and actively look for her.

So, of course, dragging Kane and Jackson, Abby began her own search team, fearing the worst:

_"You’re not going to stop, are you?"_

_"Not until my friends are safe."_

However finally, whilst looking in the upper-class apartment area of the west ship, Abby heard Jackson call out, his voice very distant: “I found her, Abby.” And a relieved sigh had barely escaped her mouth before the continuation: “But I doubt that you will be happy!” followed.

* * *

 

This was the first night in forever, she had slept in a real bed since over a year, it had either been a hard, uncomfortable prison mattress or the even worse, fragile make-shift ones they had here on Earth before the adults came down.

Also, simply the warmth coming from the blankets and the bare skin of Bellamy’s chest tempted her to forget time; forget that she was supposed to be in medical right now, helping her mother.

Yet, the strong feeling in her gut unwillingly fluttered her eyes open, where they lingered on the sleeping Bellamy next to her.

Oh God, how many things there were to feel guilty about. Bellamy Blake was a sin, and Clarke knew that that automatically made her a sinner now.

_Lust._

_She had given in to it._

_And was deemed weak._

Despite all of that, she still hated leaving him like this; trying to sit up and grab her t-shirt on the floor as silently as possible, but her co-leader appeared to be a very light sleeper.

"You’re not leaving me, are you?" Bellamy teased when she froze briefly at his unexpected words, which she could not possibly bring herself to reply to.

Although she had her back to him, Clarke still felt the sparks in his eyes and the enchanting smile on his lips; those lips, which she could suddenly feel pressed softly to her shoulder, traveling over every mark he had left on her neck the night before, and they ended on her cartilage, his nose nuzzled in the golden waves of her hair.

"You’re so cruel." Following those words, a small gasp of pleasure escaped her lips, and once more he had to remind her that she was a terrible liar.

"Just possessive." Bellamy stated, watching as she finally got a chance to put her shirt on.

* * *

 

Surely Abby Griffin knew that it was incredibly wrong to spy on her daughter, but the shock prevented her eyes from adverting.

Clarke was now fully dressed, coaming her fingers through her messy hair, and it was soon too late for the mother to pretend like she had not just witnessed everything.

"Mom?"


End file.
